


Alcohol and Nachos

by exceptcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptcas/pseuds/exceptcas
Summary: Cas takes drunk Sam and Dean grocery shopping. Sibling goofs ensue. | Based on a tumblr post by turing-tested, cross posted to the Profound Bond discord server.





	Alcohol and Nachos

    It was a quick trip to the grocery store, one spurred by Dean's drunken desire for nachos and the bunkers lack of nacho fixings. Sam and Dean were both smashed, like getting wasted was a family activity. Castiel was sober, making him the only one who could steer the car without drifting into the wrong lane.

    On the ride over, Dean and Sam had been bickering across the seat, Dean half-slumped and snarky in the back. They exchanged the kind of drunken back and forth jibes that only siblings could deliver, comments about shaggy dog-like hair and John Wayne obsessions.

     Cas was also the one tasked with pushing the grocery cart, its rickety wheel whining as they moved through the aisles. Sam and Dean trailed closely behind, bumping and shoving each other like kids. If Cas could somehow profit off of hearing the words _jerk_ and _bitch_ , he would already have enough money to purchase the whole candy aisle - which was, incidentally, the aisle Cas had inadvertently steered them into. Huge mistake.

      “Dude,” Sam said, grabbing a bag of gummy worms and holding them up. “Imagine these but they're dipped in chocolate.”

      Dean groaned. “Now we’re talking.”

      Sam tossed the bag into the basket. His posture was more relaxed than usual, tension gone from his shoulders. He slung an arm around Cas’ neck. The scent of beer clung heavy to him.

      “Aren't gummy worms the best, Cas?”

      Cas continued pushing the cart forward. “I'm sure they're great. Where is the chip aisle?”

      Sam pointed to the sign above the next aisle, _chips_ spelled out in square white letters. Cas began to head that way, Sam shuffling alongside him, when he noticed Dean's absence. He turned back to find Dean, wobbling as he leaned over and inspected the chocolate bars on the bottom shelf.

      “Dean, let's go.” Cas said. He didn't feel like herding two drunk giants around the store for much longer.

      Dean held up a silver wrapped candy bar, his glazed expression set as if to ask _can I please get_ _this?_

Cas sighed. “Fine. Let's go.”

      Sam huffed as Dean sauntered over, beaming at the wrapped chocolate.

      “No fair." Sam said. His words were slurring at the ends. "He gets a candy bar and all I get are these dumb gummy worms?”

      Cas opened his mouth, ready to remind Sam that a moment ago, the gummy worms were ‘the best,’ but Dean cut him off before he got the chance.

      “That's because he likes me better.” Dean smirked.

      Sam put his hands on his hips, scoffed. “You're a dick.”

      Dean looked ready to reply but he glanced to Cas, blushed, and shut up. Through some strange sibling connection, Sam seemed to know what Dean had just been about to say. He leaned close, a smarmy, gloating look on his face.

      “Say it. Say it, jerk. I know you're thinking it. Go ahead. I dare you.”

      Dean stared at the floor and muttered. “You are what you eat.”

      Sam laughed so hard at the look on Castiel’s face that he didn't notice the display right behind him. He took a step back and knocked into it, crashing down in an awkward splay of deodorant sticks and flannel.

       _Dean_ laughed so hard at his brother falling down That he ended up clumsily stepping into the path of another shoppers cart. He fell back over it and pushed it over, sending milk and eggs everywhere.  

      That was the first time Castiel had ever been kicked out of a grocery store and it was the last time he ever went shopping with the drunkchesters.


End file.
